


Judex

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [65]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, post-Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: Hawke and Anders alive and well, and an astrarium.





	Judex

They’ll find Levyn’s safe house in the path of the astrarium’s light, or so the Chantry sister had said. Hawke gives fifty-fifty odds this is another trap, or else some kind of delaying tactic, making sure he and Anders waste their time scrambling up the sides of mountains and fooling around with ancient Tevinter puzzles like treasure hunters after caches that have long since been looted.

But he can see for miles from this vantage point, the whole length of the valley stretched out below them, as quiet and peaceful as if the war had never happened. And the astrarium spins under Anders’ hands.

When it stops, Anders laughs shortly, shaking his head. And he moves aside to let Hawke have a look at the astrarium’s stars.

The Sword of Mercy, Anders calls the constellation drawn there, symbol of the templar order, and if this is a trap then it’s one of the less subtle ones they’ve walked into; but that’s not the name Hawke learned those stars by.

“My mother always called that one Judex,” Hawke says, following the pattern with one finger. “Justice.” 

Anders’ name written in the sky for Hawke to look up and search for over far too many nights at Skyhold, seeking out the reassuring shape of it. People saw justice in the stars long before the templars existed. It’ll still be there long after the templars are gone.


End file.
